Quest for the Ring
by Alejandria
Summary: Alex and Katie, everyday students, meet Legolas and Gimli who somehow ended up in their world. They journey to Middle Earth where they learn that they are decendants of ancients elves and must help destroy the ring that everybody thought was destroyed.
1. The Arrival Of A New Beginning

Chap 1: The Arrival Of A New Beginning  
  
Legolas and Gimli have left the Middle Earth, on a ship, only to search for a new life. Legolas is an elf with long blonde hair and very tall. Gimli, who is nothing like Legolas, has a long red beard and is very short for a dwarf.  
  
Legolas and Gimli are two best friends. But they weren't always friends, when they first met it was only yelling and arguing. They soon settled their differences and found out they had a lot in common.  
  
Legolas was standing on the mast of the ship when he noticed something strange with the incoming weather. "Gimli, we have a storm coming in. It really looks bad, we should prepare!" Gimli came over looking for Legolas.  
  
"Where are ye?" yelled Gimli. "Up here." Gimli looked up and found Legolas looking down at him with a smile on his face "What are ye doing way up there?" said Gimli.  
  
"I was looking at the weather, it looks like a horrible storm is coming and we should prepare." Gimli looked at Legolas puzzled and stared at the sky.  
  
"What are you talking about? The sky doesn't even have a cloud."  
  
"Yes for now but remember Gimli, I am an elf, and we have better eye sight than humans and dwarfs," replied Legolas. "Oh yeah," said Gimli, "So what should we do to prepare?"  
  
"Well, we should tie down the sails and prepare to get the oars out, we have about thirty minutes."  
  
After they were done doing everything, the storm hit. "You were right, my elf friend, this IS a horrible storm," Gimli tried to yell over the thunder.  
  
"We are being pulled in," yelled Legolas. "Pulled into WHAT?"  
  
"Over there!" Pointed Legolas. Gimli looked at to where Legolas was pointing. There was a whirlpool and they were heading straight for it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," screamed Gimli. "I thought you knew, it is hard to miss something that big!" The whirlpool started sucking them in and soon the ship was under water.  
  
After a few hours Legolas woke up on dry land. "Where are we? Gimli; Gimli, where are you?"  
  
"Right here," said Gimli running to Legolas. "We seem to be in some sort of forest." 


	2. The First Meeting

Chap 2: The first meeting  
  
"Katie. KATIE! KATIE QUIT DAYDREAMING AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE," Yelled Alex. "Huh? Oh yeah" Katie Walker ran down the stairs to meet her best friend Alex.  
  
Katie was 20 and had long brown hair and green eyes. She was very skinny and tall. "Hey Alex, what's up?"  
  
"Where have you been? It is 12:30 and we need to go meet Heather down at the park" Alex Redus is a girl with short brown hair and highlights. She is shorter than Katie and has hazel eyes. Alex is 19 but will soon turn 20 in a few months. Katie and Alex live together as roommates at an apartment.  
  
"Oh ok, what time do we need to meet her?" asked Katie. "At 1:00, and we need to hurry. I think we are going to be late, all because of you."  
  
"Well, sorrryyyy, I was thinking about a new video game they had at Game spot." Katie and Alex then left and got in the car; Alex drove, and left for the park.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" asked Alex "Huh? What?" said Katie puzzled. "Games, I mean don't you ever think of anything else?"  
  
"Yes I do.......FLYING PIGS!!" Alex and Katie started laughing so hard Alex almost got in a wreck.  
  
After a little while they got to the park. As soon as they parked they saw Heather walking towards them with a mean look on her face. "Oh great, looks like Heather is going to have another one of those bitchy arguments again" sighed Katie.  
  
"What," said Alex. She looked at Heather and said "Oh" and rolled her eyes. "Let's go anyway."  
  
"Fine" said Katie "but if she is going to be like this all day, I am leaving and going to Best Buy."  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! YOU ARE 10 MINS LATE!" yelled Heather at the top of her lungs. "Hey Heather if you forget about that I will buy you a c.d." said Alex.  
"Fine! But if you are even 5 mins late next time I will.....well, I don't know but it will be bad," said Heather. Katie and Alex laughed and both said "Sure" at the same time.  
  
Heather Hougland is 18 and has blonde hair and green eyes. She has freckles and is also shorter than Katie.  
  
After that they all went down to an ice cream shop and had some ice cream and sodas. "So why are we here again?" asked Katie. "Yeah, don't we usually go to each others houses and do stuff there?" asked Alex  
  
"Oh yeah," said Heather "I forgot to tell you two I bought a cabin down by the woods here for the weekend."  
  
"YES!! ALRIGHT" screamed Alex and Katie each giving each other high fives.  
  
"We could go there now and hang out," said Heather with a big grin on her face.  
  
"But we need to go get our clothes first, me and Katie will go get ours and meet you at the front of the cabin. Also what number is our cabin," asked Alex. "Number 17, I have two keys so you guys take one and I will meet you there, see ya" said Heather.  
  
The girls all said their good-byes, and Katie and Alex raced towards the car. "Man, I can't believe this," said Katie "The WHOLE weekend; that must be at least 100 dollars!"  
  
"Yeah I know but we get to do soo much over there, like swimming and hiking, and also bon fires," Alex said with excitement.  
  
"You think we will see a deer there," Katie asked.  
  
"No I don't think so, I think it is too dangerous for the deer to live so close to the city"  
  
"Yeah.....HEY what about the playstation!! You think there will be some kind of system up there?!"  
  
"KATIE! We are NOT bringing that thing up to the cabin; you already play that thing 24 – 7."  
  
Katie started to laugh. "Yeah I know; ok I won't bring it up there." Katie grinned at Alex. "Good" Both the girls started laughing all the way home.  
  
When Katie and Alex finally got to their apartment they started packing right away. "Remember to bring your swimming suit," said Alex.  
  
"I know MOM" said Katie sarcastically.  
  
Then Alex started talking in an old woman's voice, "and also your tooth brush and your underwear and don't forget your medicine in case of stomach problems." Alex and Katie both laughed.  
  
After they got done packing, they got in the car and drove to the cabin. When they got there, they saw Heather already building a log pile for firewood and cleaning the place up.  
  
Alex and Katie took their bags and headed up to the cabin. "I am going to go look around for a little while." Yelled Katie to Alex and Heather.  
  
"Okay," yelled both the girls. "Finally, some peace of my own," thought Katie to herself. She walk for a little bit and then came to a lake. "Well, this is kinda coo,." said Katie sarcastically, "Yeah right. What would really be cool is if I found some guy here but......I don't know he has to be different from every one else."  
  
Katie started walking a little bit further when she saw a wrecked ship. "Whoa! Ok I guess this place doesn't like boats."  
  
All of the sudden an arrow came flying and almost hit Katie in the head. "What the fuck?!" Katie started ducking and running. While she was doing this she started looking around to see where the arrow had come from. She soon stopped in her tracks and stood up. She saw the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on. He had long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Oh that hair!" thought Katie to herself. "Who are you?" said the strange man. He pulled up a bow an arrow and aimed at her.  
  
"Umm, I really don't like having a weapon aimed at me."  
  
"Answer the question," the man said. "Put your weapon down first," Katie retorted. "ANSWER ME," he shouted. "PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN," Katie shouted back. The strange man lowered his weapon.  
  
"Fine." He said. "My name is Katie Walker, now who are you?" Said Katie. The man looked at her for some time to see if she told the truth and then he finally said "My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"WHAHH" yelled some short man who came running up. "Where is the battle Legolas?" He pulled out his axe and looked at Katie. Katie started laughing because of the little man. "Is it her? Do we kill her," said the little man. Katie shut up and stared at the little man and started to worry. "No she lives for now," said Legolas.  
  
Gimli put his axe away and said "My name is Gimli, and who might ye be?" Katie looked at Gimli skeptically; thinking that he would pull out his axe and suddenly charge at her. "My name is Katie Walker, I am here with some friends. Do you have a place to stay?" "No" said Legolas and Gimli. "Our ship wrecked while we were sailing home," said Legolas.  
  
"Well, I guess my roommate, Alex, wouldn't mind if you guys stayed over till we could find a way home for you guys." Katie then showed them the way home, she noticed that Legolas was always staring at her, and Gimli kept pulling out his axe as though he was expecting that he was going to be ambushed.  
  
They finally got to the campsite when Alex came from around the cabin carrying food and bottled water; she saw Katie and the others and dropped everything that she was carrying. She stared at Legolas as if she has never seen a man before.  
  
"Umm, Alex? Are you ok?" said Katie worried. "What? KATIE!" She grabbed Katie and pulled her behind the cabin. "Who is that HOT guy?!"  
  
"He said his name is Legolas."  
  
"Legolas? That is a funny name. INTRODUCE ME!"  
  
"Okay, okay, gosh Alex you act as if he is the last human alive." When they got around to the front of the cabin they noticed Legolas and Gimli looking at the food Alex had dropped.  
  
"What do you think this stuff is, Gimli," asked Legolas. "I don't know but it sure looks good" replied Gimli. He grabbed a marshmallow and stuffed it in his mouth. "And it is also tasty!"  
  
"Legolas," called Katie. Legolas looked up and looked at Katie.  
"This is my best friend Alex Redus.  
  
"Hello Alex, my name is Legolas and this is my best friend Gimli," pointing to Gimli. Gimli looked up and saw Alex. Gimli soon fell in love at first sight.  
  
"HI ALEX! I am Gimli. How are you?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Hey Legolas do you want me to show you the place?" said Alex. "Sure, I guess." He gave one last look at Katie and then left with Alex.  
  
"Well Gimli I guess that leaves you and me to do dinner." While Katie and Gimli were fixing dinner, Alex and Legolas were taking a nice walk around the forest. "Umm, Legolas," said Alex.  
  
"Yes? Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where did you come from? I mean with the clothes you are wearing you are not from around here."  
  
"I am from the Shire, since that is where I was last." "What is the Shire?" " You know....the shire?"  
  
"No I don't know." After a while they made their way back to camp. Dinner was ready when they went inside. "Hey Alex, hey Legolas. Gimli was just telling me the story about how you guys saved the world from total disaster," said Katie. "Come and sit down and eat with us. We made chicken and stew," said Gimli with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Alex we HAVE to teach the guys how to disco and dance," said Katie laughing. "Oh and remember watch out for FLYING PIGS!" yelled Katie and Alex.  
  
Alex and Katie started laughing so hard, Gimli and Legolas stared at them with a puzzled look. Alex and Katie looked at them and laughed even harder.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Legolas. "Yeah why ye be laughing so hard," asked Gimli. "It is an inside joke" replied Alex.  
  
"What is an inside joke," asked Gimli staring at Alex. "It is a joke that only me and Alex understand," said Katie, "Now let's teach you guys how to disco and then dance like the way we do now, because the way Gimli showed me.......uhh yeah," said Katie.  
  
Alex took Legolas by the hand and they both stood up. "I will teach Legolas how to disco and you will teach Gimli," sAlex with a smile on her face that said I WIN!  
  
"Ok fine but then you teach Gimli how to slow dance." Alex then made a look on her face so that Katie only understood that said DAMN YOU! Katie smiled, and then went off to go get the radio and the CD player.  
  
When she came back she put in a cd and started a song that went CAN'T TOUCH THIS. Alex sat there trying to teach Legolas how to disco while trying not to die of laughter, but Legolas was way too funny to keep quiet. Katie, Alex, Gimli and Legolas all started laughing. Now it was Gimli's turn to disco.  
  
Katie had such a hard time with him because he refused to do ANYTHING. So it didn't take long to give up trying to teach Gimli. They then went to teaching how to slow dance. Katie and Legolas were paired up and Gimli and Alex were also paired.  
  
Alex went to the radio and turned to a station that was playing a song. Katie grabbed Legolas and told him where to put his hands and how to move. Gimli was the one to grab Alex because Alex really didn't want to dance with Gimli. But she did it anyway so she wouldn't be mean.  
  
The song was slow. Legolas had his hands around Katie's hips while Katie had her arms around Legolas's neck. Alex had to literally bend down to dance with Gimli. You could tell that she was not having fun by the look on her face every time Katie would look at her; Katie would chuckle every time she did look at her.  
  
After the song was over they all went inside the cabin. Katie was getting really tired now and went to go to bed. Alex was confused now she didn't know if Legolas liked her or Katie. She really wanted to find out but was scared to because it might be that Legolas liked Katie. So Alex went over to go and talk to Katie.  
  
"Katie, do you like Legolas," Alex asked quietly. "Huh? What is this all about," said Katie who was very tired. "I mean do you like.....REALLY like Legolas?"  
  
"Look Alex, if you want him them, nail him. I am not really into guys only Playstation." Katie and Alex both started laughing. "But you know Alex, they both need to go back home. They really don't belong here." " Yeah I know but I might as well live the best of it," Alex said mischievously.  
  
"Hey! Where is Heather? I thought she was with us," Katie asked as she propped herself on her elbows and looked around.  
  
"No her boyfriend came over, you know Erick, well they came over and Heather said something about doing it. Whatever that means." Katie laughed.  
  
Alex didn't get it till she sat there for some time "OH MY GOD!!! SHE WOULDN'T!!" She looked at Katie in shock then shrugged. "Well she won't be back till either late tonight or early next morning," Said Alex. Katie went back to sleep and Alex went to go talk to Legolas and Gimli. 


	3. Journey to Rivendale

Chap 3: Journey to Rivendell  
  
Early the next morning Alex woke up to the sound of a car approaching the cabin. "Katie! Heather is back," yelled Alex.  
  
Legolas and Gimli woke up. They had slept on the available bunk beds. "Who is Heather," asked Legolas.  
  
"She is Katie's sister and my friend"  
  
"Is she anything like Katie?"  
  
"Well no, they are really exact opposites" Alex got up and went out side to go greet Heather. Katie was still asleep since she sleeps for so long.  
  
"Katie wake up, your sister is her," said Legolas shaking Katie. "5 more mins," said Katie somewhere under the covers.  
  
Back outside Alex was telling Heather about there new friends. "Heather?"  
  
"Yeah Alex," Heather said as she locked her car and turned to look at Alex. "Well we got some news for you. We found some guys that were lost and needed a place to stay." "Hang on, you found some GUYS? What kind of guys," asked Heather with a questionable look on her face. "Are they cute," she asked all excited now.  
  
"Well one of them is, but the other one is.....well,.......not my type," replied Alex. Heather rushed inside and the first thing she saw was Gimli right under her looking up.  
  
"Well I can tell which one is not your type," whispered Heather to Alex. Alex started laughing. Heather then saw Legolas and was love struck.  
  
Legolas was still trying to get Katie out of bed by pulling her off the top bunk. Katie was hanging on for dear life and still trying to go back to sleep at the same time.  
  
"Katie, you need to wake up. It is 10:00 am in the morning. So GET UP," Heather shouted.  
  
"Ok ok I am getting up. This is the first time a guy WANTS me to get out of bed, they usually want me in," said Katie making a joke. Legolas didn't get it. "Why would they want to do that," asked Legolas still not getting it.  
  
Alex and Heather started laughing. "Hello Legolas, my name is Heather," said Heather trying to sound as sexy as she could.  
  
"Hi," said Legolas not paying any attention and still trying to get Katie out of bed. Katie got up and said, "So Heather, how was last night," with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trying to sound innocent and also pointing her eyes to Legolas. "No not you too!" said Katie rolling her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean," said Alex and Heather together. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"TACKLE!!" Katie jumped off the top bunk and landed on Alex and Heather. "KATIE you're too FAT," yelled Alex.  
  
"Yeah Katie lose some pounds," said Heather somewhere under Alex and Katie. While the girls were tackling each other and laughing their heads off. Legolas went over to Gimli.  
  
"I think we should take them back with us, Gimli." "But we can't, if Gandalf saw them he would start to use that strange magic on them. I mean these are not ordinary girls."  
  
"Yeah I know but I really want to show Katie Rivendell. You can bring Alex."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I don't want to leave Alex either. Well okay then we will bring them." Gimli and Legolas looked back at the girls to see Alex sitting on Katie's face and making a huge gassy fart.  
  
"Alex!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!! YOUR GAS SMELLS LIKE A DEAD CAT!! GET OFF!" Alex was laughing too hard to do anything. Katie got up and did a body slam on Alex. "That's it your dead!" then Katie sat on her and farted on her.  
  
"KATIE! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT A HOLE IN MY NEW SHIRT!!" Then all the girls started laughing.  
  
"Umm, girls," said Legolas. Alex and Heather both stopped laughing and looked at him, but Katie was still laughing. "We wanted to know if ye be wanting to come back to Rivendell with us," said Gimli.  
  
"Yeah," said Alex. "Sure," said Heather. "Wait, does Rivendell have a Playstation," asked Katie. "What's a playstation?" asked Legolas. "You don't know what a PLAYSTATION is? It is the only greatest thing that has ever happened to mankind!!"  
  
While Katie was talking about playstation Alex grabbed Legolas and said, "Don't worry about her, she'll be glad to go to Rivendell."  
  
"Sure, I guess." Said Legolas. "So how do we get to Rivendell," Alex asked. "Well Gandalf gave me some powder that will transport us directly back to Rivendell."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Gimli "You mean that we could have gone back home and you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Well Gandalf told me only to use it in an emergency," Legolas said slowly.  
  
"But that WAS an emergency! Well then okay I want to go back now so let's leave." Katie finally shut up about the playstation and asked "Who is Gandalf?"  
  
"Well he is a wizard with great powers," Legolas replied.  
  
"A wizard, oh come on I don't even believe in the tooth fairy anymore." Then Heather butted in and said "Katie, you stopped believing in the tooth fairy when you were 16." "Well at least I stopped believing in it, unlike you."  
  
"KATIE I told you to NEVER tell ANYONE," Heather exclaimed. Alex was shocked. "You believe in the tooth fairy?!"  
  
"Well, were do the teeth go and the money just popped up under your pillow without waking you up!" Katie and Alex started cracking up and then giggling. "Ok let's get going," said Legolas interrupting the girls.  
  
Legolas took out a leather bag and opened it. Inside the bag was what looked like ashes from a piece of coal. He took out a pinch of it and yelled Rivendell and threw it on Katie. All of the sudden there was a poof of smoke and Katie was gone.  
  
Alex and Heather screamed, "AAAAHHHHH."  
  
"Alex, Heather! It is okay," Legolas tried to calm the two girls down.  
  
"Where is Katie," Yelled Alex in her meanest voice. "She is now in Rivendell."  
  
"Are you sure," Heather asked.  
  
"Yes I am now going to send Gimli so Katie won't freak out." He then sprinkled Gimli with the powder and then yelled Rivendell. The same thing happened to Gimli as what happened to Katie. POOF!! He was gone. "Okay who is next?"  
  
"How about Alex." Said Heather. WHAT?! NOT ME!" Too late Legolas yelled Rivendell and threw the powder on her and POOF she was gone. He then did the same to Heather and then finally himself. 


	4. Ch4: The New Fellowship of the Ring

Chap 4:Fellowship of The New Ring

POOF!! Katie got up from the ground and looked around. "Where am I?" She noticed that everyone looked like Legolas, but only uglier. She walked around for a few minuets till she came to what looked like a restaurant.

She found a man that actually looked normal. The man noticed that she was staring at him. Katie turned away and started looking at the trees embarrassed.

The man got up and went to go talk to Katie. "Hello, I have never seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"Well, yes. My friend Legolas brought me here or more precisely he sent me here."

"You know Legolas? He is a great friend of mine," said the man. "No way! You are Legolas's friend? Oh! Sorry my name is Katie Walker."

"My name is Aragorn, King of Gondor."

"Whoa! You're a king?!" Katie thought he was joking "Your Majesty! I bow down before your presence." She started laughing but Aragorn found nothing funny. "You're joking right? I mean there are now no such things as kings." Katie then heard running from behind her and saw Gimli coming at her at full speed.

"Gimli what's wrong," Katie asked quickly.

"Katie, Legolas has been looking...." He then saw Aragorn and bowed down. "King Aragorn! It has been very long. I am sorry I did not notice you in the first place."

"Gimli, my friend, how many times have I told you not to call me King Aragorn? Just call me Aragorn."

"Just one more time sire, like always." Gimli smiled at Aragorn and then hugged him. "It is good to see you again."

Katie looked at them as if they were insane. "So you are really a King?"

"Yes I am," Aragorn said as he looked at her.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! I thought you were joking! You see from where I am from there are no kings."

Legolas than came from behind them and saw Aragorn. "Aragorn!"

"Legolas," Aragorn shouted as he spread his arms. Legolas and Aragorn gave each other a hug.

"Hasn't it been, what, two years," said Aragorn.

"It feels more like five," said Legolas.

"KATIE!!" Katie turned around and found Alex just standing there. SLAP! Alex pulled back her hand and bitched slapped Katie. Legolas jumped. "What in the hell was that for," yelled Katie holding her check in pain.

"Where were you!!? When we.....poofed here you were gone and we looked EVERYWHERE for you!"

"Well why in the hell did you slap me like that?"

"I was scared that something had happened to you Katie. I mean we are best friends, and I thought something had happened to you."

"Well I am fine now; all I did was look around." Alex looked as if she was about to cry. "Look Alex I am sorry, but you don't need to worry about me." Then Katie started acting as if she was tough with the strong voice and the flexing muscles. "I am stronger than anyone here." She said joking. Alex then chuckled and play punched Katie in the stomach. "HEY," said Katie laughing.

Aragorn and Legolas were just watching. Gimli was trying to hug Alex and calm her down but Alex was trying to run away and not offend him. Aragorn and Katie were laughing.

Heather came up finally and saw Aragorn. She then fell in love again. "Well hello, umm...what's your name?"

"My name is Aragorn, King of Gondor."

"Well hello Aragorn....King of Gondor," said Heather trying to be sexy again.

"Ok, what is with Heather and guys," said Alex to Katie.

"I don't know but she does this to almost EVERY guy she meets," said Katie.

"HEY, shut up Katie! At least I could get guys, I mean no guys even like YOU!"

"I do," said Legolas. Everyone looked at him surprised but not as surprised as Katie was. "You know....as a friend." Alex was relieved "Oh, well that changes everything, Katie has a lot of guys that like her as a friend." said Alex. "Well," said Aragorn "Lets get going and I will take you girls to go and see Gandalf."

"What," said Alex. "Why," asked Heather. "Well this place is not safe here and we need to go and see Gandalf about that. I don't know if he wants you girls to stay or go back home, I am very sorry."

"Well hang on," said Heather "If the place is not safe then I want to go back home, I mean I don't want to risk my life or anything. I do have a boyfriend and I would like to see him again."

"Well," said Legolas "If you really want to go that bad, then we will let you go." He took out the bag and asked "Where you want to be dropped off at?" "McKinney Texas," Heather replied. Legolas yelled "MCKINNEY TEXAS" and sprinkled the powder on her. POOF she was gone.

"Does anybody else want to go back?" He asked. "Nope," said Katie "Got no one to go back to."

"Same here with me, plus I need a little excitement," said Alex. "Well then," said Aragorn, "Lets be on our way."

The trip was long. They rode horses all the way there. Katie knew how to ride a horse but Alex was a little wobbly. The trip took two days.

When they finally got to where they were going. Katie was excited the place was huge. It was an enormous castle. "Alex, Katie, welcome to my home," said Aragorn. Alex was also excited "This is YOUR HOME?!"

They went inside the fortified gate and started making their way up to the castle. As soon as they entered the castle King Aragorn was greeted by so many of his people.

"His people seem to like him a lot," whispered Katie to Legolas. "Well, Aragorn saved their lives, so of course he will be loved."

They went into a huge room and there standing was a man fully dressed in white. The man was old with a long beard and eyes that seem to always be looking in space. "GANDALF," yelled Legolas. Legolas bowed down and then went to go see him. "Legolas," said Gandalf. "It has been too long. Gimli! You are here too!"

He then noticed Alex and Katie and was lost in words. His eyes were not small anymore but had become very big with surprise and then with happiness.

"And who are these fine women?" he asked. Gimli was the one to introduce them. "This is Alex Redus and Katie Walker," pointing to each of them.

"Excuse me," said Katie "But you are really, really old." Alex turned and hit Katie as she said, "That is not nice."

Gandalf laughed. "You must be really wise, because my grandmother told me that the older the person is the wiser he or she was," said Katie.  
"Legolas, did you know that Katie and Alex look exactly like Eleclya and Nebride," Gandalf asked.

"WHAT? No they don't," Legolas exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes they do, come I will show you my books and pictures." While they were walking Alex asked, "Who is Eleclivle and Nobide?"

"It is Eleclya and Nebride, they were ancient elves that had far more power than normal elves," Gandalf said over his shoulder "So you are saying that me and Alex are probably related to these elves and have their powers," said Katie.

"Well, yes but your powers have not awakened yet and I need to look at my books and figure out how."

Gandalf went into a library and started looking at books. "Yes here!" Gandalf opened a book and showed everyone a picture that looked exactly like Alex and Katie except that they were dressed up like Legolas and had braided hair and elf ears.

Alex and Katie looked at each other surprised. "These girls were best friends, they were also crazy in a playful way. They thought everything was a game, but they did everything that they were supposed to do," said Gandalf reading the book.

"Sounds exactly like us," said Alex.

"Ok, I need to find out how to release your powers. It may take me some time so why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up," said Gandalf looking through his books. "Aragorn why don't you tell them about our new mission?"

"Sure thing, Gandalf. We will head out and get something to eat." They went to the king's table and had meat, vegetables, and those little hot dogs.

"So what is the mission," asked Katie gulping down some little hot dogs. She looked at Alex and said, "These little hot dogs are really good!"

Alex looked at her and frowned "Stupid, they are called pigs in a blanket."

"Well sorry" Katie said sarcastically. "Well the ring we once tried to destroyed is well....not destroyed. And the ring may have fell in the wrong hands," Aragorn said.

Alex was curious now. "So we basically have to go and get the ring?"

"Yes and destroy it forever," Aragorn said as he nodded his head at her. "So if we do get your powers to awaken we will need you two to become the new fellowship of the ring."

"Ok, Aragorn," said Katie mad. "Will anybody here speak ENGLISH?! What in the hell does the new fellowship of the freakin ring mean?"

"It means that you and I have to go find the ring and kill the person who has it and bring it back here," said Alex. "Think of it as a playstation game, Katie."

"YES! I am going to kick all of yall's ass! Just give me a freakin gun!" Alex laughed as Katie stood up and pumped her fists into the air. 


	5. Awakened With A New Power

Chap 5 Awakened With a New Power

After dinner they went to the place that they were going to stay for the night. Katie jumped in the tub while Alex was looking around the place. Legolas and Aragorn left to go and help Gandalf with his books.

"Katie," said Alex, "This place is enormous!" Alex spun around with her arms wide open.

"I know!" said Katie in the bathtub. Alex went over to the bed and lay down. Katie got done with her bath and got in a robe. "Ok Alex, your turn." Alex got up and started to run the bath. She put bubble bath stuff and waited.

"Katie do you think Eleclya and Nebride are really us," Alex asked quietly.

"Well, I really don't know. If we really are related and do have those powers then we will never be the same when we get back home."

Alex got in the bath and Katie and Alex just sat there to think about it. "Alex if I do get some kind of powers then I think that I don't want to go home. I will stay here."

"I thought about that too, and I want to stay here also. But do you think Gandalf would let us?"

"Well he should, because he should know that we could never go home with powers. People would think we are mutants and would want to experiment on us."

Alex got done and then they both got dressed. They decided to go see if Gandalf or the others had found anything yet.

Katie started to open the door but then WHAM the door slammed on Katie's face and she fell behind the door. Legolas came running from the door. "KATIE! ALEX! WE FOUND IT! Oh, hello Alex. Where is Katie."

"She is behind the door," Alex said as she tried not go laugh.

"Why is she behind there?" Katie got up and had a huge red mark all over her face. "Uhh, what's going on? Katie what happened to you," said Legolas.

Katie was really pissed off. "You....You....YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU SLAMED THE STUPID DOOR ON MY STUPID FACE!!" Alex was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Katie. I didn't see you coming."

"Never mind, let's go." Alex, Legolas, and Katie went inside. Gandalf had a huge smile on his face.

"We have found it. Alex, Katie, come here. Katie and Alex went and stood right in front of Gandalf.

"Now stand right there and try not to move." Gandalf then started to say some chanting word and sprinkling some dust like the kind Legolas had. "Kima klada somo doo," and other kind of strange language. All of the sudden there was light coming all around Alex and Katie.

Gandalf stopped chanting and was now watching. Legolas and the others were also watching, but soon the light became too bright and everybody had to shield their eyes. Finally the light went away leaving Katie and Alex standing in the same spot they were in.

The others were shocked! Katie and Alex had changed cloths. They looked exactly like in the picture. They were now dressed like Legolas and had braided hair. Alex got her hair longer but Katie's stayed the same. They also had elf ears.

"Oh great," said Katie "I look like an idiot."

"I think we look good," said Alex. "HELLO ALEX, look at this picture of us WAY back then!" Katie grabbed the book and shoved it in Alex's face. "See?"

Legolas started to cut in. "Hey I think you guys look great. I think we should also test your powers." 


End file.
